Inesperado
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Kariya otra vez discute con Kirino, y terminan haciendo una apuesta, donde el orgullo de ambos esta en juego, lo que Kariya no sabe, es que tal vez con eso pierda un poco de libertad. Hikaru recién acaba de entrar en Raimon, es nuevo y a los únicos que conoce es a Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi, y cuando conoce a Kariya, digamos que este se le presentara de una forma inolvidable. Yaoi.
1. Presentaciones

**Buenas tar-noches xD (me esta gustando esto de los saludos formales-originales)**

**Ok, llevo un rato, presionándome psicologicamente para escribir otro fic de Kariya y Hikaru como pareja principal, ya que no puedo creer que casi nadie escriba sobre ellos, cuando a mi me parecen superhipermega ****(bien exagero con algunas mezclas de palabras xD) ****lindos juntos**

** Total que al final, esto fue lo que me salio, espero que sea de su agrado...**

**Recordemos que ni Inazuma Eleven Go, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, nee~**

* * *

**Presentaciones**

-¡Claro que puedo! –respondió sonriendo con arrogancia, un chico de ojos marrones con cabello de un extraño color azul verdoso.

-¿A si? –dijo retadoramente el chico con el que estaba discutiendo, poseía unos ojos azul claro y un cabello rosado, atado en dos coletas, llegando a parecer una niña –No te creo –dijo esta vez con prepotencia.

-¡Te digo que si! –exclamó molesto el chico de que lo subestimaran –¡Podría hacerlo hasta con alguien que no conociera! ¡Es más! Elige a alguien y veras como lo hago –su nombre Kariya Masaki.

-Está bien –Kirino Ranmaru aceptó, a pesar de saber que se estaba rebajando a su nivel. Le parecía interesante aquella especie de apuesta.

-Pero claro, si lo hago, tendrás que hacerlo con Shindou –y ahora sí, esto se habia convertido en una apuesta.

-¿Qué? –Kirino casi gritó, pero al final, no habia duda: eso lo habia tomado por sorpresa.

-No me digas que tienes miedo –se burló Kariya de su senpai, atacando en el punto débil de Kirino. Su orgullo.

-Está bien, acepto –ambos se miraron fijamente retándose con la mirada. Los que pasaban a su alrededor no se sorprendían con ver ese tipo de escenas, donde casi se podía observar la tensión convertida en rayos lanzados entre las miradas de ambos.

-Entonces escoge –dijo Kariya cruzándose de brazos despreocupado. El otro de inmediato se puso a revisar a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y, al final, sonrió al ver a tres chicos, centrando su atención en el de pelo morado –¿Y bien? –cuestionó con impaciencia.

-No seas impaciente –le regañó Ranmaru, aún así aquella sonrisa maliciosa no desaparecía de su rostro.

-No creas que por el hecho de tener los ojos cerrados no noto tu sonrisa de victoria –dijo abriendo un ojo y haciendo una mueca de fastido.

-Bueno ya –le cortó antes de que volvieran a discutir –Kariya Masaki, tu tendrás que hacerlo con…-hizó una pausa para señalar con la cabeza al grupo de chicos de primer año –Kageyama.

-¿Hikaru? -preguntó sorprendido Masaki, mirando al de ojos negros con extraños reflejos café y blanco.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó también sorprendido Kirino, pues eso no lo habia previsto.

-No en realidad, pero Tenma y los demás me han hablado de el –aclaró Kariya, encogiéndose de hombros –además acabo de ser transferido a mi salón.

Kirino se quedó algo atentado después de aquella respuesta, mas luego sacudio la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos -Entonces, no tendrás problemas con hacerlo ¿no? –el tono retador volvió a la voz del peli rosa, mezclado con algo de burla.

Kariya hizo una extraña mueca, no conocía al chico, pero la verdad es que no le agradaba mucho, parecía ser demasiado inocentón para su gusto, además de que en la semana que llevaba ahí no habia tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, así que el hecho de tener que ir a hacer eso así de la nada, pues la idea no era bastante atrayente…

-…o te retiras –dijo Kirino sonriendo al notar el desagrado de Kariya.

-No –negó inmediatamente. Soltó un suspiro resignado –está bien, lo hare –dijo con decisión y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupito conformado, como de costumbre, por Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi y Hikaru

-¿De verdad me están invitando? –preguntó Hikaru ilusionado, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Claro –dijo Tenma a lo que Shinsuke asintió, ambos estaban alegres de saber que el chico parecía tener interés en el futbol –es más, si quieres puedes inscribirte en el equipo de la escuela.

-Eso me encantaría –los ojos de Hikaru brillaban con alegría.

Aoi rió al ver lo emocionados que estaban sus compañeros por la sola idea de jugar un rato futbol, más de pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba –¿Uh? ¿Kariya-kun?

Ante su sola mención, tanto Tenma como Shinsuke, voltearon a ver al chico con alegría, mientras que Hikaru le vio con curiosidad y algo de timidez.

-¡Kariya! –exclamó Tenma con su usual alegría.

-Hola Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke –los saludó con normalidad, después se volvió al nuevo –tu eres Kageyama Hikaru ¿no? –preguntó.

-¿Eh? Si, un gusto conocerle –dijo Hikaru tímidamente, sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas, haciéndole pensar a Kariya que tal vez eso no sería tan malo.

-Kariya Masaki, el gusto es mío –se presentó amablemente.

-Oye, Kariya ¡Que bien que estas aquí! Esta tarde teníamos planeado con Hikaru ir a jugar al rato futbol en la cancha cerca de rio ¿Quisieras ir? -preguntó Tenma.

-¿Eh? Ah…no gracias Tenma, hoy voy a estar bastante ocupado en casa -explicó con su amabilidad que usualmente mostraba ante Tenma y básicamente con todos escepto con Kirino.

-Oh ¿En serio? –preguntó Shinsuke igual de decepcionado que el castaño –¡Que mal!

-De hecho, me tengo que ir antes de la siguiente hora -explicó Masaki tranquilamente, mientras todos le escuchaban -solo vine a arreglar un asunto aquí-posó sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-¿Eh? –los demás se confundieron por eso y observaron como Kariya se puso en frente de Hikaru.

-Bueno –cerró los ojos, aspiro aire y lo soltó de golpe, después mostrando algo de desagrado, hizo una mueca que quiso parecer una sonrisa –bueno, Hikaru… ¿puedo llamarte Hikaru? –a lo que Hikaru solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Vaya, es bastante lindo…" pensó Kariya, mas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se sonrojo levemente, entonces sacudió la cabeza provocando que el resto le miraran extrañados. –Bien, Hikaru, nos acabamos de conocer, así que haré esto rápido.

Y con una velocidad increíble, hizo lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba que hiciera.

"Diablos, ahora tendré que besar a Shindou" fue el pensamiento del de ojos cian que observaba en la distancia.

Hikaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasado, un chico al que acababa de conocer, le estaba besando, era un simple beso, no iba mas allá de un roce de labios, pero aun así, eso se sentía y era… raro.

Kariya sintió como extrañamente su corazón daba un vuelco, apretó los ojos fuertemente "Vamos solo unos segundos más" se presiono a sí mismo tratando de ignorarlo, el hubiera querido hacerlo solo de un segundo, pero sabía que si era así, Kirino le reprocharía que eso no habia sido un beso, así que espero a contar hasta ocho, para separarse del otro y abrir los ojos encontrándose con el rostro incrédulo del peli morado.

-Listo –murmuró para sí, mientras cerraba los ojos soltando un suspiro, con el cual intentaba hacer que su corazón dejara de correr como loco "Que raro…" pensó viéndose el pecho.

-K-Kariya…-dijo Hikaru, aun sin salir de su asombro, su cerebro aun no procesaba lo que habia sucedido.

-¿Eh?...-solo oír esa dulce voz llamarle suavemente, le hizo sonrojarse levemente "Pero ¡Que diablos me pasa!" pensó, entonces fingió tos mientras se cubría la boca, levantando la vista encontrándose con los ojos del menor –b-bueno Hikaru, f-fue un placer conocerte –dijo nerviosamente _"¿Y ahora estoy tartamudeando? ¡Vamos, Kariya! ¡Que te sucede!"_ pensó enojado consigo mismo.

-…-Hikaru no dijo nada, de pronto los colores se le subieron al rostro y su mano se dirigió a cubrir su boca sin tocar sus labios con esta, a Masaki le pareció demasiado tierna esa imagen, pero lo que más le gustaba de esta, era el pensar que él la habia provocado.

-M-me tengo que ir –dio media vuelta mientras posaba sus manos de nueva cuenta tras su nuca, ignorando todas aquellas sensaciones y pensamientos que estaba teniendo –nos vemos luego chicos –y sin importarle el hecho de que lo que habia dicho antes habia sido pura mentira, se retiró de la escuela pensando que tal vez algo le habia caído mal en el almuerzo y que a eso se debían todas esas sensaciones.

Hikaru palpó suavemente sus labios con la mano con la que cubría su boca, en el momento justo en que Kariya se habia ido, su mano libre fue a parar a su pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente y su rostro se sentía arder en llamas.

No duro más de diez segundos el contacto y aun así la sensación de los labios de Kariya sobre los suyos se rehusaba a desaparecer.

-Te…tengo que ir al baño –y con esas palabras Hikaru desapareció del lugar, mientras que Shinsuke, Aoi y Tenma aun no salían de su sorpresa.

-E…eso fue…extraño –murmuró Shinsuke.

-Ni que lo digas –respondió Tenma en un balbuceo.

-Vaya ¡pero que cosa más linda! -exclamó muy emocionada Aoi, después de haber dejado de lado su sorpresa, ambos chicos le miraron con una gotita en la nuca.

-No puede ser…

De pronto llamó su atención el ver a Kirino en una esquina, abrazándose las piernas, mientras un aura sombría le rodeaba, murmurando y repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez…

-¿Eh?… ¿Kirino-sempai? –los tres le llamaron confundidos -¿Qué le sucede?

-No puede ser –mas este no parecía escucharles, por lo cual lo único que pudieron hacer fue suspirar y regresar a su salón al darse cuenta de que ya eran los únicos en el pasillo…

* * *

**Y aqui estamos, muchas gracias por leer este capitulo del comienzo de la historia, segun yo, todavia da para mas, y estoy comenzando a pensar seriamente en meter alguna que otra pareja aparte de este par, aunque no estoy del todo convencida...**

**Bueno de acuerdo con mis estadísticas, tengo las probabilidades de un 17% de recibir un review de aquellos que hallan leído este fic, claramente, no es mucho, pero, espero que ustedes, que están leyendo esto, puedan dejarme un comentario, se los agradecería muchísimo, y quien sabe, tengo como un 8% de probabilidades de que alguien ponga esta historia en favoritos y como un 3% de que la pongan en alerta...**

**Nee~ es pura broma, no tengo ninguna estadística xD**

**En fin sin mas por el momento, yo me despido**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**


	2. Tiempo a solas

**Bueno, ****aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, extraño, medio raro, tal vez con mala ortografía, igual y mal redactado por la rapidez con la que lo escribí y toda la cosa, en otras palabras, esta perfectisimo xD**

**Nee...ya luego lo corrijo, por ahora esta es la idea principal n.n**

**Recordemos que ni Inazuma Eleven Go ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen así que esto es solo parte de un loco invento mio que me encantaria que en realidad hubiera sucedido**

**Sin mas, los dejo con su lectura n.n**

* * *

**Tiempo a Solas**

Los siguientes días que pasaron del resto de la semana fueron bastante incómodos para ambos, si antes no se miraban ni se hablaban, ahora la verdad era que no tenían intención de hacerlo.

Pero por esas cosas del destino, este se había encargado de hacer que de un momento a otro se encontraran frente a frente, obviamente ambos desviaban de inmediato sus caminos fingiendo que eso no había sucedido.

Puesto en otras palabras, se evitaban…lo curioso era que esta acción era hecha conscientemente solo por Hikaru, ya que Masaki, parecía hacerlo de una forma casi automática, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia en realidad…

Había empezado una nueva semana y ese día justo, fue en el que Kariya se dio cuenta de que Hikaru lo estaba evitando y, necesariamente, eso le hizo reflexionar sobre su propia actitud.

-¿Ah? –Kariya estaba cargando unas cajas, que el entrenador Endo le había encargado guardar en la bodega, cuando se encontró con Hikaru enfrente de la entrada del club -¿Hikaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El menor dio un pequeño brinco al oír su voz, le miro de soslayo para rápidamente regresar su mirada a la puerta y tensar, de forma inconsciente, su cuerpo, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un pequeño sonrojo.

-Y-yo…-comenzó a decir el menor, jugueteando con el cintillo de su mochila –n-nada, me tengo q-que ir –fueron sus palabras rápidamente pronunciadas, y este salió corriendo, sin darle tiempo al chico a reaccionar.

Kariya frunció el ceño, algo en la actitud del menor le había molestado de sobremanera, tomando en cuenta que hasta cierto punto, había sentido algo de dolor porque ni siquiera le miro directamente.

_"¿¡Que se cree ese mocoso!?"_ hizo el ademan de apretar los puños, dándose de pronto cuenta de que aun cargaba con las cajas.

Suspiró frustrado y fue a dejarlas en su lugar de una vez por todas.

Cuarto de hora mas tarde ya estaba saliendo del club dispuesto a dejar la escuela, pero antes de retirarse de la institución encontró una libreta tirada en el suelo.

La tomo con curiosidad.

-Es de Hikaru…-dijo al observar su nombre en la etiqueta _"Tal vez...debería dejarla dentro"_ pensó y dio media vuelta para adentrarse de nueva cuenta al edificio

Al día siguiente, a la hora del recreo, Masaki se acerco al asiento del inexperto delantero, con la libreta en mano…

-Oye Hikaru –le llamó, mas este al verle, desvió rápidamente la mirada sonrojado, por suerte para Hikaru, su voz había sido oída solo por el.

-Ch-chicos, se-será mejor q-que vallamos antes de q-que ocupen t-todas las mesas –dijo Hikaru rápidamente al resto de su grupo de amigos.

-Tienes razón mejor vallamos –Tenma dijo y con esto todos le siguieron, Hikaru al ser el último en abandonar de ellos, le dirigió una mirada como de disculpa, mas de inmediato corrió para alcanzar al resto.

El peli azul sintió una ira invadirle, claro, es que a Kariya Masaki, no se le conocía por ser bastante calmado y comprensivo, no en realidad. Esa había sido la segunda vez que notaba que lo estaba evitando, porque después de, extrañamente, haberlo meditado antes de dormir, se había dado cuenta que lo que hacía era evitarlo, y no era de un solo día, si no que llevaba ya una semana, pero claro, antes había estado demasiado agradecido con su actitud evasiva (ya que el tenia la misma), que no se había enterado de esto.

Azoto la libreta en el pupitre del chico, como si con ello consiguiera su venganza contra el peli morado, e instantes después salió del aula pisoteando el suelo con frustración y enojo contenidos.

-Mira quien se levanto con el pie izquierdo –la voz de su amigo peli rosa lo hizo enfurecer más.

-Ahora no Kirino-sempai –dijo con los dientes bien apretados por el enojo, le miro por el rabillo del ojo con todo el odio posible.

-¡Oh, vamos! Todavía no hemos discutido y ya te enojaste ¿Ahora que te sucedió? –le preguntó Kirino con un tono burlón, que en el fondo escondía algo de preocupación, jamás en lo poco que lo conocía lo había visto tan enojado y frustrado a la vez…

-Ya te dije que nada –Kariya relajó algo sus pasos, pero aun su rostro tenía una mueca de disgusto.

-No es cierto, yo aun no había hecho esa pregunta –señaló Kirino, mirándolo confundido, ya que Masaki parecía haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Ah? –de pronto Kariya se detuvo a pensarlo y noto que eso era cierto, entonces suspiro fuertemente, mientras que su compañero le miraba extrañado por su actitud.

-Oye, ya enserio ¿Qué te sucede? –había algo más en la mirada del menor, que se había ocultado detrás de aquel enojo, y por ello Ranmaru no se había dado cuenta -¿Por qué pareces triste?

Kariya se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, su mirada se desvió al suelo sin saber que responder, mas de pronto la volvió a alzar con el ceño fruncido –No estoy triste y no me pasa nada –aunque lo hubiera dicho convencido, sentía que las palabras le habían salido bastante huecas.

-Me estas mintiendo –declaró Kirino.

Él le miro incrédulo de que lo hubiera notado. –Eso no importa, ahora dime ¿ya has besado a Shindou? –cambio rápidamente el tema, y al ver como la cara de su sempai de pronto se volvió de un rojo escarlata, sonrió burlonamente –Debo suponer que ya lo has…

-Aun no lo he hecho –farfulló interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-¿¡Como!? Pero si te di una semana entera para que lo hicieras –dijo Kariya incrédulo.

-¡Oh! Perdona pero, ¿que querías que hiciera? No he tenido mucho tiempo a solas con el –exclamó Kirino haciendo un puchero.

Su acompañante, reacciono de mala manera, ya que desde hace rato que estaba enojado, en ese momento no pudo contener su ira y estallo en gritos -¿Tiempo a solas?¿¡Que no han tenido tiempo a solas!? –y es que Kirino prácticamente se la vivía los fines de semana en casa del capitán, de pronto algo cruzo por la mente del peli azul, y entonces sonrió maliciosamente -Con que…eso es lo único que quieres ¿no? Tiempo a solas…

-¿Ah? –el cambio brusco de tono enfadado a uno calmado le hizo escandalizarse -...Kariya, conozco esa mirada...

-Pues yo te daré tu tiempo a solas con Shindou-sempai –y le dedico al peli rosa una sonrisa y mirada que no ayudo a que Ranmaru se relajara, para después irse dejando al chico tenso en su lugar.

-¡E-espera! Kariya ¿q-que estas p-planeando? –preguntó tratando de hacer que se detuviera, pero el menor lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras desaparecía entre otros alumnos "¡Oh dios! Tengo un horrible presentimiento sobre lo que va a hacer…"

...

Hikaru suspiro intentando calmarse, llevaba así ya una semana, y la primera había resultado fácil evitar a ese chico, pero ahora Kariya parecía bastante mas empeñado en acercarse a el, en el recreo hizo por lo menos otros dos intentos de hablar con el y entre clases, a la hora en que el profesor les dijo que era trabajo en parejas pues el de ojos marrones aprovecho para ser el primero en pedirle ser su pareja

"-E-esto y-yo...-miro a su alrededor y al ver a Shinzuke a su lado 'solo' lo tomo del brazo jalándolo repentinamente -D-disculpa pero...-señalo al pequeño -ya t-tengo pareja."

Realmente no le había gustado tener que hacer eso, pero con lo nervioso se había puesto no vio otra manera de escapar, terminando al final sintiéndose mal por el otro...

Pero, bueno, ya era hora del entrenamiento y eso suponía un nuevo intento por unirse al equipo, solo esperaba que esta vez pudiera ir mas allá de la entrada del club.

-Bien...-miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera viendo -...vamos...tu puedes...-se dio ánimos una vez comprobó que no había ningún alumno lo suficientemente cerca como para juzgarlo. Y finalmente trago saliva, dio un paso al frente, la puerta del club se abrió y el finalmente entro, siguiendo pronto su camino hacia la primera sala que encontró, siendo esta donde se hallaban los lockers. Todo iba bien, mas en el instante en que la puerta se abrió escucho a alguien maldiciendo por lo bajo...

-¡Ugg! Estúpida puerta ¿por qué no te atoras? –y ahí estaba de nuevo, el chico con el que menos deseaba encontrarse -¿Otra vez tu? –dijo cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia y, sinceramente, parecía que esta no le agradaba.

De inmediato el recuerdo del beso volvió a su mente, desvío su mirada mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrosaban, ni siquiera se vio en la oportunidad de huir como siempre lo hacia, ya que su cuerpo esta vez se había tensado a tal punto que ya no le parecía responder.

Unos pasos se escucharon de la sala contigua y una voz, conocida para Kariya, hizo al nombrado alarmarse...

-Rápido. No hay tiempo. Aun puedo trabarla desde afuera ¡vámonos! –soltó tomando de la muñeca a Hikaru y apresurándose a la puerta, mas esta no pareció moverse, estuvo un rato intentando abrirla, retrocediendo y avanzando, pero esta no cedió, incluso intento abrirla por la fuerza -¡Oh, claro! y ahora si te atoras ¿verdad? –dijo dándole una patada a la puerta reclamándole como si le estuviera haciendo un broma pesada.

-E-espera, Takuto… –se oyó la voz más claramente.

-Vamos Ranmaru, ya todos deben haberse ido al entrenamiento- la puerta del lado contrario comenzó a abrirse

Kariya busco rápidamente con la mirada una escapatoria, mientras Hikaru lo observaba confundido...

-Si estas buscando una salida, ahí hay una puer...-dijo Hikaru señaló a la derecha, donde estaba una entrada, pero antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar Kariya ya lo había empujado dentro de la habitación y se había adentrado con el al tiempo que los encerraba.

...

-No espera, tengo que decirte algo –le pidió el peli rosa, haciendo que el de cabello gris se detuviera a verle interrogante -y-yo...

"¡Vamos Kirino! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!" se animaba mentalmente el chico de coletas, mientras sentía como se sonrojaba.

-...S-sabes...tienes razón mejor vamos.

"Soy un cobarde…" se pateo mentalmente mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía con rapidez a la salida para alejarse lo mas pronto posible del capitán del equipo y su mejor amigo.

-¿Eh? –a Shindou le dejo intrigado la forma de comportarse del chico, era claro que esa no era su personalidad...lo observó intentando averiguar, en vano, lo que pasaba por la mente del defensa, que en esa semana se había vuelto un poco distante con el.

Kirino se acerco a la puerta, pero gracias a esas cosas del destino, no se abrió, repitió la misma acción de acercarse y luego retroceder, pero nada y comenzaba a desesperarse por eso, así que intento abrirla jalando una de las puertas corredizas pero no parecía querer abrirse...

-Ah...T-Takuto...-llamó al chico con un tono preocupado -...l-la puerta...-

-¿Ah? ¿Que sucede? –preguntó mirándole extrañado por su actitud

-No...no abre...

-¿Como? –se dirigió a la puerta, comprobando, después de hacer la misma acción que Kirino un par de veces, que esta no funcionaba -parece que se quedo atorada –y dirigió su mirada al sensor de movimiento que era el que la abría, comprobando que este estaba encendido pero al parecer no estaba cumpliendo con su función.

-E-eso quiere decir...-comenzó Kirino, sin terminar la oración, como si el terminarla lo condenara a muerte, Shindou suspiró y asintió cansinamente.

-Si...estamos atrapados –confirmó Shindou, mientras se iba a tomar asiento en una de las tantas sillas. -Tendremos que quedarnos y esperar a que alguien venga...

Kirino al oír la palabra "atrapados" se volvió inmediatamente a intentar abrir la puerta, pero por mas que forcejaba esta no parecía querer ceder y de pronto en un intento desesperado pateo la puerta, arrepintiéndose por el acto al sentir una punzada de dolor en el pie. Maldiciendo por lo bajo fue entonces que notó como una pequeña hoja de papel caía con gracia al suelo.

La miró con curiosidad, la tomó y observó que tenia unas palabras escritas:

_"Kirino-sempai: debido a que soy una buena persona, he decidido ayudarle a que Shindou-sempai y usted tengan el suficiente tiempo a solas como para que cumpla con su parte de la apuesta, el resto depende de usted, y mas le vale que no haga trampa, porque me daré cuenta de ello._

_Atte. Kariya Masaki_

_PD: buena suerte con eso de besar a Shindou-sempai =D"_

Shindou observo como de pronto Kirino desgarraba un pedazo de papel con mucho desprecio, y se pregunto que tendría aquel papel para haberlo hecho enfadar tanto, pero algo le decía, que si se lo preguntaba, acabaría igual o peor que aquella pequeña hoja...

...

-Mmm –el peli morado intento hablar, pero la mano de Kariya en su boca se lo impedía, aun no entendía como había llegado a aquella situación, sin embargo, el tener tan de cerca al otro le hacia sentir nervioso, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos pasados, solo podía esperarse lo peor de la situación –Suéltame –dijo con dificultad después de haber logrado separar un poco la mano de el de su boca.

-Shh –le calló inmediatamente, volviendo a taparle la boca -No deben oírnos –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Mmm –volvió revolverse, intentando zafarse del agarre del otro.

-Escucha: te soltare, pero no hagas ruido, ni hables muy fuerte ¿Entendido? –dijo el de pelo azulado observando sus ojos de manera atenta.

Hikaru se cohibió por la mirada, asintió levemente haciendo un sonido afirmativo y Kariya finalmente lo soltó.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó de inmediato Hikaru, sin olvidarse de su promesa, en un susurro.

-Kirino-baka y su amor platónico están a solas. No debemos interrumpirlos –respondió Kariya en un susurro, observando por una pequeña ventanilla a los mencionados.

Hikaru, aunque no entendía bien, asintió suavemente y entonces se mantuvo en silencio, la tensión a su cuerpo regreso ahora que notaba que estaban solos en aquel pequeño y algo estrecho pasillo...

Estuvieron un rato metidos ambos en sus cosas, Masaki observando por la ventana, también captó la idea al sentir el incomodo silencio que les rodeaba.

Miró de reojo al mas pequeño.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Ah? –Hikaru le miró sin entender, Kariya estaba mirando a la ventanilla, así que se pregunto si le estaría hablando a el o...

-Si. Te estoy hablando a ti –dijo frunciendo el ceño mirándole un segundo, para después volver su mirada a la ventanilla.

-¿De que hablas?

-De eso... ¿puedes dejar de evitarme? –dijo en esa ocasión apretando los puños.

-¿Qué? –le miro asombrado, no había pensado que tal vez el lo hubiera notado.

Kariya soltó los puños, suspiró sonoramente y entonces se volvió a el peli morado para comenzar a hablar despacio -Se que...lo que hice la otra vez, lo de...besarte...-al oír esto Hikaru se sonrojo hasta las orejas -...no fue algo que debería de haber hecho...-sin mirarlo directamente, viendo al techo en realidad –pero, tampoco es para tanto...escucha, no se porque, pero no me agrada el hecho de que cada vez que me veas huyas como si vieras a un monstruo. No debí de hacerlo, si, eso lo tengo claro...solo no...bueno...solo...-al llegar a esta parte en la que se tenia que tragar todo el orgullo que desde muy pequeño se había encargado de acumular sintió algo de vergüenza y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente mientras le miraba a los ojos -Solo...pe-perdóname...olvidemos que...esto paso y...volvamos a empezar...¿si?...

Hikaru lo miró algo sorprendido, se veía claramente que esas palabras le habían costado mucho trabajo pronunciarlas, de lo poco que sabia de el, era que una presencia de orgullo siempre le rodeaba, manteniendo una extraña doble falsa personalidad que el, curiosamente, podía distinguir.

Unas que en realidad solo utilizaba como especie de escudo para evitar ser lastimado...el que se hubiera olvidado de todo su orgullo, solo para disculparse, le pareció un lindo gesto. Sin darse cuenta una tierna sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro.

El peli azul desvío la mirada al notar la ternura con que le miraba Hikaru, esa era una ternura que llevaba mucho tiempo sin diferenciar en una mirada dirigida hacia el...sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y una sensación de vértigo instalándose en su estomago...

"¡Diablos! Qué acaso la comida del orfanato estaba otra vez mala" pensó atribuyendo esa sensación a una enfermedad.

-Esta bien –dijo Hikaru sonriendo con alegría.

-¿Eh? ¿enserio? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro...sólo, antes de olvidarnos del tema...-se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente -...¿porque me be...? bueno, ¿porque lo hiciste? –cuestionó un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Ah? –Kariya se sorprendió por la pregunta -bueno...eso...pues veras, Kirino-baka estaba hablando sobre su "eterno amor platónico no correspondido" y yo me harte de oírlo, así que le dije que si estuviera en su lugar, ya lo habría besado, pero el me dijo que solo lo decía por que no sabia lo que era estar enamorado, yo le dije que no era cierto, que aunque estuviera muy enamorado haría lo mismo, entonces el me reto, yo le dije que hasta podría hacerlo hasta con alguien que no conociera y ambos hicimos una apuesta, si yo besaba a alguien que no conocía, el besaría a Shindou y básicamente, por dejar de escuchar sus cursilerías todos los días, lo hice...y bueno ya después te imaginaras que paso, me dijo que te besara a ti y el resto ya lo sabes –explicó.

-Y también intentabas ayudarle con él ¿no es cierto? –le pregunto sabiendo que había una segunda intención en sus actos, Kariya se sorprendió por lo fácil que el chico pudo notar su doble intención.

-¡C-claro que no! –dijo inmediatamente desviando su mirada fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Hikaru se rió suavemente de el y Kariya lo vio de reojo con el ceño fruncido, mas luego su gesto se suavizo y sonrió ante su imagen, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Hikaru al sentirse tan observado dejo de reír. Luego miró como Kariya le miraba atentamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hikaru, sacando al otro de su ensimismamiento.

-No...nada...-respondió vagamente, volviendo su mirada a la ventanilla -es por eso que te dije que no hiciéramos ruido, hice el plan perfecto para que Kirino lo bese de una vez por todas.

-Oh…

De pronto oyeron como se abría una puerta detrás de ellos y vieron como salía un chico de pelo rojizo atado en dos pequeñas coletas, lentes de marco blanco, y ojos azabaches, con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas...

-Hayami-sempai –dijo Kariya, recibiendo una mirada significativa por parte de Hikaru, a quien le provocaba curiosidad ese cambio tan brusco de personalidad

-¿Q-que hacen a-aquí? –preguntó nerviosamente Hayami, mirando con curiosidad al peli morado, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

...

-etto...¿Takuto? –le llamo Kirino a su amigo de la infancia

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Shindou prestándole atención

-Ve-veras...tengo un...-"Problema"-...eh...pro...a-amigo...-se apresuró a cambiar al final la palabra, mientras miraba de un lado a otro y se sintió estúpido, por que lo mas probable es que como siempre eso del amigo, fuera interpretado como que hablaba de si mismo.

...

-Le estaba mostrando el lugar a Hikaru –mintió hábilmente Kariya.

-¿Ah si? pero... si es la bodega –dijo confundido Hayami

-Bueno...es que ya le he mostrado lo demás –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Ah…ok –asintió con nerviosismo, mientras los miraba -y...¿no piensan salir de aquí?

-No tenemos prisa –dijo Kariya negando rápidamente -además aun no hemos visto la bodega...¿verdad Hikaru?

Hikaru solo asintió, de alguna manera esa escena le parecía un tanto graciosa, ya que ambos chicos parecían estar ocultado algo.

-¿¡La bodega!? -exclamó alzando un poco el tono de voz, provocando de que Kariya saltara a taparle la boca –mmm.

-Shh –lo calló mientras agudizaba el oído esperando que los que estaban afuera no lo oyeran.

...

-¿Oíste algo? –preguntó Shindou al haber creído escuchar algo como un especie de grito.

-¿Eh? –Kirino agudizó el oído, mas no logro captar nada -n-no...pero, como te decía...m-mi...a...amigo, tiene un...problema.

-Aja –le dijo Shindou, sintiendo que el de coletas con "su amigo" se refería a si mismo -¿Que clase de problema? –le alentó a continuar.

-...Pu-pues...veras...le...le gusta alguien...y...-casi sin querer Shindou apretó sus puños, sintiendo como una extraña rabia le invadía.

Celos...tal vez.

Kirino con las mejillas muy enrojecidas jugueteaba tontamente con unos mechones de una de sus coletas.

...

-Lo siento, pero vera...-comenzó Kariya destapando la boca del mayor -me...duele un poco...la cabeza...y bueno ¿seria tan amable de no alzar tanto la voz Hayami-sempai? –le pidió sobándose la cabeza fingiendo molestia.

-Ah, sí claro –dijo el mayor bajando su tono de voz -Lo siento, pero, no creo que sea nada interesante la bodega, así que porque...no mejor se van a...otra parte...-sugirió y de pronto un sonido extraño se escucho pareciendo proveniente de la bodega. Los nervios del peli rojo aumentaron más, tosió fingidamente -¡Ah! Lo siento, fue mi estomago –rió nerviosamente -tengo hambre, así que porque no me acompañan a comprar al...-otro ruido más, parecido a un quejido de oyó de la bodega -...go...¡Ah! Esto...¿Saben? acabo de recordar que olvide algo importante ahí dentro, así que esperen aquí –y rápidamente se metió a la bodega.

-¿Que estará ocultando ahí? –se preguntó Hikaru en un susurro que debido al poco espacio Kariya lo alcanzo a oír y se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-No se pero...no podemos salir de aquí aún y menos dejar que Hayami salga –dijo Kariya.

Entonces de adentro de la bodega se oyeron unos extraños susurros ininteligibles, unos golpes y uno que otro quejido. A Kariya y Hikaru les salió una gotita al mas puro estilo anime.

-Hay alguien mas ahí dentro.

...

-...y ahora tiene que besarlo...debido a que perdió una apuesta...-dijo Kirino mientras dirigía disimuladamente su mirada al chico.

-Aja...-el tono que había usado le sorprendió a Kirino, parecía molesto, celoso, como si la idea de que su "amigo" besara a alguien le pusiera mas verde que una lechuga.

Estaba seguro, de que a esas alturas Shindou ya sabia quien era el supuesto "amigo" del problema, y eso le hacia dudar.

¿Acaso Shindou Takuto estaba celoso por el? era su pregunta mental.

-El problema es que…el chico que m-le gusta...a mi a-amigo...es su mejor amigo de la infancia y...

Listo. Lo había dicho.

Claramente.

Sin rodeos.

Indirecto, por supuesto, pero con eso significaba haberle confesado al chico que le gusta que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de el.

-...¿Qué?

Shindou abrió los ojos sorprendido, miro a su compañero incrédulo, que frente a el parado, miraba el suelo tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado entre los mechones de su cabello rosado, impidiéndole ver esos ojos turquesa que tanto le gustaban.

El no dijo nada, permaneció quieto, en vez de caminar de un lado a otro nerviosamente como había estado haciendo desde que comenzó a hablar de su "amigo."

Sintió como Shindou se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el, le dieron unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero:

¿A donde podría ir si estaban ambos encerrados?

-Oye, Kirino...soy tu mejor amigo de la infancia ¿verdad? –al mencionado le sorprendió que no lo llamara por su nombre, si no por su apellido, y se sintió un poco mal ¿eso significaba que no correspondía sus sentimientos?

-...S-si...-dijo con la voz temblorosa, siendo inundado por un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, dándole ganas de llorar por aquel pensamiento.

-Y...¿Si te dijera que al mejor amigo de la infancia de tu amigo...también le gusta tu amigo...? –en ese momento Takuto le había tomado delicadamente de la babilla alzando su cara para poder verlo a los ojos.

Kirino, al escuchar esas palabras, se sobresaltó y su corazón se acelero.

Sus miradas se encontraron y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, ansiando el momento en que sus labios se rozarán.

...

Kariya se acerco a la puerta interior, que daba a la bodega. La abrió y encontró a la segunda persona metida ahí.

-Hamano-sempai –dijo con sorpresa fingida, al ver al de pelo azul marino.

El chico sonrió nerviosamente al verse descubierto, mientras que Hayami se sonrojó todo porque les hubieran descubierto, mas de pronto su rostro se puso pálido, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, ahora que eran 3 personas en aquel pequeño cuarto, este se veía más cerrado que antes...

-¡Hey! Tranquilo Hayami –de inmediato el joven pescador intentó calmarlo, acercándose a el nombrado pero lo único que consiguió fue que este se alterara más debido a su espacio personal reducido.

-N-no...n-no puedo...Hamano...¡te-tengo que salir! –exclamó y empujando al par que obstruían su camino salió por la puerta del armario dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al exterior, un lugar más amplio.

-¡No lo dejes salir, Hikaru! –dijo Kariya rápidamente, sin poder evitar alzar un poco su tono de voz.

Hikaru, obediente, intentó detenerlo y lo logro por un momento, pero Hayami ya había bajado la manija y luchaba por empujar la puerta. En ese momento Hamano y Kariya corrieron a intentar detener a Hayami de que saliera de ahí, pero al momento de intentar pasar ambos por el reducido espacio del pasillo, se tropezaron empujando a Hikaru y a Hayami en el proceso, resultando en que la puerta fuera abierta de golpe, cayendo los cuatro chicos con un sonoro estruendo al suelo.

...

Kirino abrazó por el cuello a Shindou y el pianista lo tomó delicadamente por la cintura.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la brecha que separaba sus rostros desapareció, y cerraron suavemente sus ojos para disfrutarlo de una mejor manera...

-PUM

Fue un sonido extraño como de que algo pesado había caído al suelo. Decidieron ignorarlo.

-KRASH

El azote de una puerta. Lo ignoraron.

-¡Ah!

Y entonces una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, junto con el sonido de una cámara sacando una foto se oyó.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, provocando que abrieran los ojos y con la mejillas muy sonrojadas rompieron el beso.

Voltearon a ver a los causantes de la interrupción y ahí estaban.

Hayami hasta abajo, con espirales en los ojos, siendo aplastado por Hamano y Hikaru, quienes habían emitido aquella exclamación con los ojos bien abiertos y, a tras de ellos, Kariya hincado con una cámara en la mano con aspecto desaliñado y, aun así, sonriendo maliciosamente

-¡Ja! ¡La tengo! –dijo Kariya triunfante

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –preguntó Hamano sorprendido, Hikaru tenia una extraña expresión de vergüenza con un pequeño sonrojo adornándole las mejillas, desviando la mirada al suelo.

-¡Ah! Me están aplastando –se quejó Hayami, con un hilo de voz...

* * *

**Bien el ShindouxKirino no se me da bien, porque en realidad no son mi inspiración, pero esta extraña idea se me hizo graciosa con eso del "mi amigo tiene un problema" jaja y creo que me falto detallar unas cuantas cosas, jaja**

**¿Que hacían Hayami y Hamano en la bodega? jaja se que esto se presta a muchos malos pensamientos xD, pero no la idea principal mia no era esa, ademas soy muy penosa como para escribir algun lemmon, creanme lo he intentado pero me da mucha penita leerlo luego y pensar "por dios ¿yo escribi esto?" jaja bueno la razon es otra muy sencilla de porque aparecieron ****ahí, luego mas adelante se explicara**

**Gracias por leer esta locura, y gracias aquellos que me han dejado review, en serio, me alegra saber que les guste, me inspiran a poder continuar con esto, pero por otra parte ya me tengo que ir a dormir...bueno veremos que pasara en el siguiente, y lamento la tardanza.**

**Dejenme sus reviews, que si no uno no es adivino para poder saber si a alguien le gusto mi historia o no, jaja lo lamento pero aun no poseo ese poder n.n**

**Bueno sin mas por el momento yo me despido**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**

**_PD: ven esta carita de la nota de Kariya para Kirino, _****_}=D s_****_e supone que es un intento de sonrisa malvada_**


	3. Claustrofobia

**Hola a todo el mundo, perdonen la tardanza en serio, que lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, jeje gomen~**

**Se que no tengo ninguna excusa que dar, pero digamos que la inspiración se me fue, y bueno por ahora lo que me interesaba era dejar en claro lo que paso con Hayami y Hamano, de igual forma un poco de Shindou y Kirino hay todavía en este cap...y ehh...**

**Agradezco todos sus review, de verdad, me alegra que les este gustando, y es que es muy bonito para un autor pensar que le están ****leyendo pero mas bonito es saberlo y mas que les este gustando...**

**Sin mas los dejo con su lectura...**

* * *

**Claustrofobia.**

Viernes de la misma semana –comienzo del dia-

-…

Kariya suspiro aburrido.

_"Creo que fue mala idea ayudarle"_ pensó observando como Kirino no paraba de suspirar y suspirar, con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado que no parecia estar dispuesto a borrar…mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que ni sabia que la tenia.

-Ahh –era el vigesimo septimo suspiro que salia de labios del peli rosa, quien estaba recargado en su espalda contra pared de atrás, dejando que la gravedad actuara sobre el cayendo un poco en una posicion un tanto incomoda.

-¡Se acabo! -exclamó Kariya azotando la puerta del casillero de Kirino –¡Ya no lo resisto mas! ¡Yo…! ¡Me largo! –dijo mirando con rencor a Kirino, quien, solo reacciono a la hora de oir el azoton de su casillero.

-¿Eh? –se confundió Kirino -¿Qué tienes Kariya? –preguntó sin ese usual tono de burla en la mayoria de las veces que hablaba con el menor.

Kariya le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Kirino lo habia estado ignorando en todos los comentarios ingeniosos que se habia tomado el tiempo de pensar para molestarlo y le salia con un `¿Qué tienes Kariya?´ se dio media vuelta con su orgullo herido.

Kirino penso en tomar una postura correcta, sintiendose extrañamente culpable, despues de todo sino hubiera sido por Kariya, Shindou y el todavia no serian…novios…

FLASHBACK

_"-…¿Qué paso…aquí?- confucion y vergüenza. _

_-Lo siento, mi culpa- sonrisa burlona._

_-…- mirada fulminante._

_-…- cara de: no se que pensar._

_-…- sorprendido._

_-…- creo que no entiendo._

_Quedaron mirandose unos a otros, callados, en silencio esperando a que alguien comenzara a hablar…_

_-…Bien…creo que salimos en mal momento… -fue lo unico coherente que pudo decir Hayami, despues de haber sido liberado de la carga de los dos chicos sobre el._

_Claramente aun no entendia lo que habia sucedido, ya que cuando cayó y hasta hace unos cuantos minutos habia estado con los ojos cerrados, pero por lo poco que le podian decir las caras del resto, podia deducir que algo habian interrumpido…_

_-Antes de que comiencen los interrogatorios…-comenzó el capitan del equipo, avergonzado, no miraba a nadie directamente más de unos segundos. _

_"¿¡Interrogatorios!?" esa palabra bastó para que Hayami reaccionara, rapidamente se levanto del suelo, tomó a Hamano del brazo y tiró de el para que se levantara._

_-No importa, nosotros nos tenemos que ir –dijo rápidamente, y una vez que Hamano estuvó de pie se dirigió a la puerta empujandolo…_

_Esta inmediatamente se abrio dejando a ambos chicos pasar y a cuatro de ellos sorprendidos de que la puerta se hubiera abierto._

_-P-pero…que… -balbuceó confundido Hamano mientras era empujado por el de pelo castaño rojizo y aun aturdido desaparecio junto con el otro de la vista del resto._

_-Nosotros tambien tenemos que irnos –dijo Kariya satisfecho con la foto que habia logrado sacar, miró a Hikaru, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. _

_-Con permiso –dijo Hikaru haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_Entonces ambos chicos desaparecieron dejando a la parejita a solas…_

_-… _

_Ellos suspiraron se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reir, liberando toda la tension en la que se habian mantenido desde aquella interrupcion._

_-Bueno…creo que lo mejor sera que vayamos a la práctica…-dijo Kirino con un suave rubor adornando sus mejillas._

_-Claro…pero antes…-dijo Shindou y sin que Kirino tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un suave beso en los labios, y luego lo toóo de la mano para ambos salir, el de pelo castaño grisaseo con una linda sonrisa que denotaba alegria, el de las dos coletas con las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo un poco aturdido por el acto del otro._

_-…esto significa que…¿dejamos de ser amigos…-murmuró Kirino en forma de pregunta –y…que ahora somos…n-novios?_

_-Si asi lo quieres Kirino, a mi no me interesa mucho, lo unico que quiero es tenerte siempre a mi lado._

_Y justo antes de salir ambos se vieron a los ojos, entendiendose mutuamente, sabiendo exactamente lo que el otro pensaba, se sonrieron de manera dulce, un apreton de manos y las soltaron para evitar que el resto hiciera preguntas innecesarias._

END FLASHBACK

Se volvio a perder unos segundos en sus pensamientos.

De inmediato hizo el ademan de sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad antes de que Kariya se fuera, pero entonces solo recibio un dolor horrible…

-Ahh –se quejó por el jalón de cabello que recibió y entonces notó que su coleta habia sido agarrada por la puerta del casillero –¡Kariya Masaki! ¿¡Qué diablos hiciste!? –gritó enojado, mientras sufria intentando moverse para poder soltar su cabello, pero devido a la altura en que su cabello se habia atorado, las posturas que tomaba eran bastante incomodas.

Kariya se dió media vuelta lentamente, al principio confundido y molesto, pues claro el no habia hecho nada (más que insultarle –por supuesto- pero ni siquiera le habia hecho caso) y al momento de ver los movimientos extraños que hacia para librarse, una sonrisa burlona aparecio en su rostro…

-Lo siento "mi" culpa –dijo con sarcasmo, mofandose claramente, regresando a donde Kirino y este le fulmino con la mirada. Intentó golpearle, pero Kariya, siendo más rapido, dio un pequeño paso atrás.

-Ayy –se volvió a quejar Kirino, ya que habia vuelto a tirar de su cabello –¡Acercate, cobarde! –estaba a solo un centimetro de tocarlo, aunque sea, pero, aún así, sabia que no podia lograrlo.

Kariya se estaba burlando de la posicion en la que habia quedado.

-¡Ajj! Cuando logre soltar mi cabello, te las veras conmigo Kariya –dijo volviendo su atencion al casillero.

-¡Ja! Como si te tuviera miedo, pelo de chicle –se burlo el peli azul.

-Kariya-sempai –la voz de Hikaru sonó cerca de donde se encontraba, el inocente peli morado se acerco a ambos –Tenemos que irnos, el profesor acaba de llegar al salon.

-¿Qué? Pero si todavia no han tocado el tim… -momento justo en el cual la campana sono -…bre…Oh, bueno –se resignó.

-¿Kirino-sempai? –dijo Hikaru confundido, al ver al mayor ahí, en esa pose tan extraña, pero Kariya ni siquiera le dio tiempo de que los dos intercambiaran palabras.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo tomando de la mano al otro, quien de inmediato se sonrojó por el acto.

-P-pero…¿y K-Kirino-sempai? –preguntó Hikaru en la distancia.

-Déjalo, el puede arreglarselas solo –dijo Kariya sin verle, jalandolo hasta que desaparecieron de la vista del peli rosa.

Kirino se extraño un poco por la escena, mas especificamente por el acto del peli azul, pero le resto importancia bufando, para luego seguirse quejando y, nerviosamente, observó que todos los demas estudiantes se iban adentrando en sus salones.

Hizo el último intento por acomodarse, para poder poner la contraseña a su casillero, pero fue inutil ya que ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver los numeros, finalmente suspiró.

-…Creo que no podre entrar a la siguiente clase…

…

Kurama observo a Hayami extrañado, pensando en que podria haber pasado para que estuviera actuando más nervioso de lo usual, es más hasta se le veia un poco lejano de Hamano, con el que usualmente se la pasaba todo el rato.

-Oye Hayami –le llamó entre la clase, en un susurro para que el profesor no se diera cuenta. El de pelo rojizo se volvió a verlo discimuladamente, preguntandole rapidamente con la mirada lo que queria para luego volver la vista al pizarron fingiendo copiar lo que habia en el.

-¿Sucedió algo con Hamano?

La punta del lapiz de Hayami se rompió y este de inmediato se volvio a buscar un sacapuntas en su mochila, nerviosamente revolvió entre sus cosas sin encontrarlo.

-FLASHBACK-

_-¿C-claustrofobia? –repitió Hayami extrañado por lo que su amigo le decia._

_-Si, claustrofobia –dijo Hamano sonriendo por aquel descubrimiento que hizo, ahora mismo, eran los unicos en los vestidores, ya que el resto ya se habian ido._

_-¿D-de qué e-estas hablando, Ha-Hamano? Claro q-que no t-tengo clastorfobia…-dijo nerviosamente el de cabello marron rojizo._

_-Claustrofobia –corrigió de inmediato Hamano, como si de un profesor se tratara. Luego puso una de esas sonrisas que siempre ponia._

_-C-como se llame, n-no le tengo p-panico a los l-lugares cerrados…-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. _

_-¡Vamos Hayami! No te voy a obligar a nada ¡Sólo admitelo! No tiene nada de malo, enserio…-dijo Hamano poniendole una mano en el hombro al tímido de Hayami, más no logro convencerlo de que por lo menos lo aceptara -…sabes, el primer paso para enfrentarse a los temores es aceptar que uno los tiene –dijo el peli azulado sabiamente._

_Hayami se quedo pensando y en ese momento fue cuando el de ojos marron oscuro lo tomó por sorpresa. _

_Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba siendo cargado cual saco de papas por su mejor amigo. _

_-¿Eh? Hamano ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?_

_-Pues si no tienes claustrofobia, estaba pensando que no te molestaria para nada el que te llevara a la bodega de por allá –dijo Hamano, como que haciendose el desentendido de que Hayami no tenia la dichosa fobia y señalando la puerta que conducia a la, cabe aclarar, más pequeña de todas las bodegas que habia en el edificio del club de futbol._

_-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Hayami, ya casi gritando. Sudó frio. _

_Por supuesto. Esa era la unica bodega a la que por causas "desconocidas" para todos siempre evitaba ir y Hamano al parecer habia descubierto el porque de alejarse de ahí _

_-¡Crei que habias dicho que no me obligarias a nada! –le reclamó removiendose intentando inutilmente safarse del agarre del moreno._

_-¿Eh?...-Hamano se detuvó y Hayami tuvo la esperanza de que le soltaria pronto, por lo cual también dejo de retorcerse en brazos de su amigo. _

_-Mmm…cierto pues…-pensó Hamano en voz alta -¡Cambie de opinión! –dijo con simpleza, sonriendo tontamente y continuando con su camino._

_-¿Qué? –y entonces Hayami sorprendido, se molesto con el otro, volvió a patalear y a darle golpes al chico para que lo bajara -¡Su…sueltame! –pero nada funciono y solamente cerro los ojos con fuerza, justo al momento en que entraban por una puerta a un pasillo: "Si no lo veo, todo estara bien…¿no?"_

_Se escucho como se cerraba un puerta, los pasos de Hamano y después otra puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse._

_-Hayami, te voy a bajar –avisó Hamano. Al no recibir respuesta alguna solamente hizo lo que dijo -…Bien. ¡Aquí estamos! –dijo con tono emocionado, como si la bodega fuera el mejor lugar en el que pudieras estar antes del entrenamiento._

_-… -Hayami se quedó tieso en su lugar, sin niguna intencion de moverse._

_-Oye…Hayami –el nombrado se asustó al escuchar la voz del peli azul tan de cerca y, como en automático, se llevo las manos a la cara, recibiendo en respuesta una ligera risa –¡Vamos! No es tan malo… -el joven amante de la pesca tomó las muñecas de su amigo._

_-Si lo es –dijo Hayami, con un tonito que lo hacia oirse como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que aunque sabe que no tiene la razón quiere que se la den._

_Otra vez esa risita, parecia que se estaba divirtiendo, y Hayami apreto más sus manos contra su rostro, tensandolas justo en el momento en que Hamano halaba de sus muñecas para quitarselas del rostro._

_-No, no lo es –negó Hamano, y luego de forcejear un rato logro sacarle al otro las manos del rostro –¡Vamos! ¡Abre los ojos!_

_-No quiero –se negó._

_-¿Por favor? –pidió._

_-N-no quiero –titubeó._

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favorsin –intentó convencerle._

_-Ha-Hamano –se resistió._

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favosito –volvió a pedir._

_-NO –gritó firmemente. Y nadie lo haria cambiar de opinion._

_-Por favor. ¡Hazlo por mi! Quiero ver tus bonitos ojos ¿si? –rogó sonrojando al otro por sus palabras._

_-Ah…mmm…esta bien… –tal vez y sólo tal vez…tenia cierta debilidad por el moreno._

_Hayami comenzó abriendo lentamente un ojo, la bodega ciertamente era un poco oscura "Bien…esto…no se ve tan…malo…" pensó Hayami, aun sin ver mucho en realidad y, lentamente, comenzó a abrir el otro ojo hasta que los tuvo abiertos ambos._

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó Hamano con un tono suave, para evitar que el otro se estresara, de sontener las muñecas de Hayami, de un momento a otro, paso a agarrar sus manos acariciando con los pulgares el dorso de estas._

_-Mmm…pues… –Hayami miró sus manos y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al ver el acto inconsiente que realizaba su amigo -…N-no es tan…malo… –susurró, sin quitar la mirada de sus manos._

_-¿Seguro? -volvió a preguntar un tanto preocupado, no alcanzaba a verle con claridad por la falta de iluminacion._

_-Ah…s-si –dijo Hayami. Dirigió su mirada al frente y tuvó la extraña sensación de que Hamano estaba muy cerca; desvio su mirada a un lado y lo mismo le sucedió con las cajas que estaban ahí apiladas; a la puerta y fue lo mismo. _

_Rapidamente se soltó del agarre de Hamano e intento retroceder buscando alejarse un poco de todo, pero casi de inmediato su espalda dio contra la pared._

_-¿Hayami? _

_Hamano se asusto un poco de su reaccion, parecia ver a un lado y al otro muy rapidamente y el nerviosismo en sus acciones era evidente, más que nada, lo que le preocupaba era que aquellos nervios se estaban comenzando a convertir en pánico, hizo el ademan de acercarse a el chico._

_-No te acerques –dijo rapidamente Hayami, con tono brusco y con eso pudo comprobar que la fobia del chico comenzaba a mostrarse –todo esta muy…cerca –dijo el centro campista, comenzando a respirar por la boca y de forma algo agitada –el…aire…falta._

_-Hayami, respita hondo, trata de… –comenzó Hamano intentando calmarlo._

_-¡No!…Tengo que…¡salir! –y de inmediato tomó la manija de la puerta haciendo el ademan de abrirla, pero cuando menos se lo espero Hamano lo abrazo –¿Eh?...¿Ha-Hamano…? –Hayami se sonrojó, su respiracion pareció relajarse por un instante, pero en su lugar, esta vez su corazon fue el que se acelero –Su…sueltame…_

_-No hasta que te calmes –le dijo con tono de voz firme, pero a la vez cálido._

_-Pe…pero…-Hayami comenzó a temblar –el aire…se me va a…_

_-No. El aire no se te va a acabar. –Y sintió como Hayami dejo de temblar._

_-P-pero…m-me fa-falta…_

_Hayami aún tenia la respiracion entrecortada y eso al pobre de Hamano ya lo estaba desesperando. Todavia estaba abrazandolo, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la respiracion del pelirrojo rozaba su cuello, debido a la posicion en que se hallaban…_

_-Ha…yami… –llamó justo antes de apoyar suavemente sus labios en su nuca, cosa que, esta por demás decir, provocó un sobresalto en Hayami._

_-¿Q-qué…? –de pronto sintió como la accion fue repetida varias veces, por diferentes partes de su cuello, su respiracion se normalizó a la vez que sintio algo removiendose en muy cerca de su estomago o tal vez en el -¿Q-qué…haces? –un pequeño suspiro que delataba que eso le estaba gustando se escapo de sus labios, olvidandose de su claustrofobia._

_Hamano comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por el cuello del chico de coletas, subiendo hasta llegar a su barbilla. En ese momento se alejó un poco contemplando lo que podria hacer. _

_Su mente nublada no reaccionaba como usualmente lo haria y, ciertamente, el espacio tan reducido del armario provocaba que sintiera más calor de lo normal…_

_-Yo…no…-Hamano comenzó a balbucear tontamente, pero despues de unos segundos comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Hayami, con intensiones claras de…_

_Las mejillas ruborizadas de Hayami, se tornaron de pronto de un rojo más vivo que el de antes, al momento en que su rostro y el de el peli azul quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro rozando su rostro._

_-Ha…Hamano…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sus labios fueron sellados por los del contrario y abrio los ojos muy sorprendido, contrario al otro, que los cerró disfrutando del contacto._

_Este duró muy poco, ya que de inmediato Hayami, logrando por fin reaccionar, puso sus manos en el pecho del de ojos marrones y consiguio impulsarse hacia atrás._

_Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar, Hamano se sonrojo levemente por fin despertando de aquel adormecimiento._

_-Ha-Hayami –fue lo unico que consiguio articular el de gogles._

_-…-Hayami se quedo callado. Fue extraño, pero en el momento en que sus labios se unieron, habia sentido algo calido instalarse en su pecho y, ahora mismo, se arrepentia de haber terminado el contacto._

_-Es…escucha…perdona…de verdad…no se que me…-habia soltado a Hayami e intentado poner distancia entre ambos, para darle espacio al otro, pero casi enseguida, impidiendole terminar lo que iba decir, Hayami volvió a unir juntar sus bocas, abrazando por el cuello a Hamano, quien no cabia en si de la sorpresa._

_"Pero…¿¡Qué!?"_

_Pero la sorpresa de Hamano no se quedo ahí, ya que segundos después…una vez que hubo correspondido al beso, sintió como Hayami hacia más presion sobre sus labios y empujaba su lengua intentando conseguir paso…Cosa que no tardo en conseguir. _

_Hamano, entre aturdido y curioso por la actitud de su amigo, dejo que pasara, aunque claro, al instante empujo la lengua de Hayami dentro de la boca de este, para comenzar a tomar más control del beso._

_Ambos sintieron un agradable cosquilleo en el momento en que sus lenguas se rozaron, al mismo tiempo en que ligeros estremecimientos se presentaban en el cuerpo del de lentes, Hamano se encargo de acorralar contra la pared a Hayami._

_Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, demasiado, y el calor del ambiente iba en aumento._

_De pronto un sonido de una puerta cerrarse los escandalizó, separandose ambos, nuevamente sorprendidos, pero en esta ocacion Hayami desvió casi de inmediato la vista, avergonzado por lo que habia hecho antes y, más que nada, porque le habia gustado demasiado aquello._

_-…Eh…creo que es mejor que…salgamos de aquí…-dijo Hamano tomando la perilla de la puerta pero Hayami le detuvo tomando su mano._

_-¡Espera! –negó rapidamente –digo…-ambos se ruborizaron por el simple contacto de sus manos -¿N-no se pr-prestaria a ma-malos p-pensamientos el q-que a-ambos salieramos a-a la v-vez? –dijo timidamente desviando la mirada, pero por alguna razon no separaron sus manos._

_-Tal-tal vez tengas razón –respondió Hamano de igual manera evitando mirar al chico._

-END FLASHBACK-

-Eh…N-no. No ha pasado nada…-contestó Hayami, aun sin encontrar el sacapuntas.

Se resignó y dejo su mochila, luego comenzo a observar a sus compañeros, pensando quien le podria prestar uno, cuando de pronto, observo que el dichoso artefacto se encontraba debajo de su mano izquierda y se sintio un tanto estupido

-¿P-por qué? ¿Acaso t-tendria que haber p-pasado a-algo? p-porque ha p-pasado igual que los p-pescados nada de n-nada, c-claro…

Kurama se sorprendió de que Hayami usara uno de los tontos chistes que soltaba de vez en cuando Hamano sin ningun proposito, le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido

"¿Qué tan tonto cree que soy?"

Suspiró, conociendo al moreno, siendo bastante despreocupado e inconsciente…-¿Qué hizo Hamano esta vez?-…tenia que haber hecho algo.

Hayami se sonrojó con solo escuchar su nombre.

-Eh…-alzó rapidamente su mano -Profesor ¿puedo ir al baño?-

-Si.

Hayami se levanto de inmediato.

-Gracias –y salió del salon como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Ehh…supongo que tenia prisa…-murmuró Hamano en voz baja, confundido por la rapidez con la que habia huido del salón, por que claro, si conocias bien a Hayami podrias darte cuenta de que lo unico que podria estar haciendo era huir, ya que -A el nunca le ha gustado ir al baño entre clases…

* * *

**Perdonen enserio, no se como me quedo, en este no puse nada sobre Hikaru y Kariya, ¿el motivo? fácil, como es muy poco después de la disculpa de Kariya, pues por ahora no tengo nada interesante que poner sobre ellos, pero aun asi, se nota que Kirino pronto ****se ****dará cuenta de algo que podria usar como venganza en contra de Kariya...**

**Entre tanto esto fue lo que sucedió, creanme...me hubiera gustado la idea de ponerles lemmon pero, ya había pensado esto, por ello ya no me gusto la idea de modificarle, sin embargo, si ustedes quieren, podria hacer algo asi como un escrito alternativo de lo que sucedió en el armario que si sea 100% lemmon jeje ¬¬**

**Otro punto, apuesto que en el inicio primer flashback, de lo que paso luego de que interrumpieran a Kirino y Shindou, no se saben de quien son cada linea...**

**"_-…¿qué paso…aquí?- confusión y __vergüenza_**

**_-lo siento, mi culpa- sonrisa burlona_**

**_-…- mirada fulminante_**

**_-…- cara de: no se que pensar_**

**_-…- sorprendido_**

**_-…- creo que no entiendo"_**

**Pero, ya que no tengo nada que hacer, les propongo que a los primeros dos que contesten bien de quien era cada uno les prometo escribirles un one-shot de lo que ustedes quieran...**

**En fin, sin mas por el momento... Nos leemos luego ;D**


	4. Lo que se sabe y lo que no

**¡Chicos! ¡Amigos!**

**¡Que maravillosas personas son las que estén leyendo esto!(dios ****mío! eso sono muy a lame-botas xP)**

**¡Adivinen que! Creo que la inspiración volvió!...junto a un ataque de hipo(siii~ estoy hipando en estos instantes mientras escribo...¡que demonios!)**

**La verdad es que me siento algo apenada por lo que he escrito, me parece que ha sido algo bastante tonto y sin sentido...empezando con el titulo que al final, ya casí nada que ver con el capitulo, pero bueno... -suspira decepcionada.**

**Me ha tocado que la inspiración para Kariya y Hikaru se me vienen para otras cosas y, de nuevo, casi no he puesto nada de ellos en este capitulo, pero en los siguientes, ya tengo previstos muchos, pero muchos encuentros entre esos dos...aun no se bien por donde va todo, pero supongo que por el momento estará bien.**

**Sin más que comentar, se despide este chica tonta que, aún no sabe como, termino escribiendo más de Tenma y Tsurugi que de su pareja favorita(eso es! fanáticos del KyoTen! aquí esta algo que nunca pensé escribir \o/).**

**Disclaimer: ni Inazuma Eleven Go, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, si no, todos ustedes estarían realmente fregados(ya que me demoro muuuchoooo en hacer una continuación xP -por cierto, lamento la demora u.u).**

* * *

**Las cosas que uno sabe…y las que no…**

-Tsurugi-kun –se trataba de la voz siempre animosa de Tenma.

-Eh? –Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que, de un momento a otro se vio atrapado en un abrazo, y no uno simple cualquiera, Tenma se le había colgado al cuello con una adorable sonrisa, importándole poco que les estuvieran mirando, pues aún estaban en la entrada del club.

-¿Vamos ya?

-Matsukaze –Tsurugi pareció sorprenderse un instante, después volvió a su pose de chico frío frunciendo el ceño y tomo las manos de Tenma con firmeza.

_"Delicadeza."_

Tenma borro aquella adorable sonrisa de su cara, dejando en su lugar una cara de inocente sorpresa.

_"Dolido"_

El peli azul se volteo para que ambos quedaran de frente.

-Te he dicho ya que…

Tenma al escuchar ese comienzo de oración sonrió de nuevo, divertido.

_"Juguetonamente."_

-…no me gusta que me abraces así –completó Tenma imitando al chico, poniendo una pose y actitud más seria, fingiendo una voz más grave(la de Tsurugi "según").

Tsurugi le miro como si le estuviera reclamando.

_"Un débil sonrojo…"_

-Lo sé. –El castaño volvió a su tono y actitud normales, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Tsurugi.

_"Una dulce sonrisa…"_

Clavó sus ojos ámbar en los azul metálico del otro. Estuvieron un rato mirándose, Tsurugi sin expresión alguna y Tenma aún sonriendo.

_"Mirada intensa…perdidos en los ojos del otro…"_

Finalmente Tsurugi suspiró y cerró los ojos cortando la conexión entre sus miradas.

-Tsurugi-kun… -la mirada de Tenma de pronto se apagó y se volvió algo preocupada -¿Te enojaste? –preguntó mirando al suelo.

_"Esta sonrojado"_

El chico le miró de nuevo, lo observó un rato en el cual no se supo que era lo que estaba pensando. Hasta que…

_"Sonríe tiernamente…¿le sonríe?…"_

-Vamos ya –le dijo con tono quedo. –Se nos esta haciendo tarde…Tenma.

El castaño levantó la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de un adorable carmín. Al principio con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Luego sonrió alegremente…

_"Con cariño"_

Mientras veía como el otro se volteaba para seguir caminando.

Salió de su ensoñación y soltó un suspiro…

_"Enamorado…"_

De esos que solo los que están prendados en el amor saben soltar.

Y de inmediato al ver que el otro, a pesar de su andar lento, ya se había alejado de la entrada del club, se apresuró a alcanzarle.

-Tsurugi –le llamó para que le esperara.

No le costó trabajo alcanzarle.

_"…"_

Ambos se detuvieron un instante y luego Tenma se enganchó del brazo del peli azulado.

Acto seguido, este le volvió a ver con el ceño algo fruncido, pareció mirar a ambos lados y una vez se aseguro, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al de orbes azules. Tenma enrojeció ante el gesto, lo cual a Tsurugi le pareció divertido y sonrió maliciosamente.

…

-Hey Kirino…-llamó suavemente el ex capitan al peli rosa que miraba de lejos la escena.

"Pareja…"

Lo dijo o lo pensó, le dio duda, pero entonces…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Shindou aclarando las dudas del otro. El de ojos color vino se intrigó por su respuesta que ni al caso venia, por eso dirigió su mirada al frente, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Aunque el vidrio y la posición del sol hacían que se opacará la mayoría de la vista que ofrecía el vidrio que constituía la puerta de la entrada, un pequeño especio dejaba ver lo que sucedía abajo, al pie de las escaleras de entrada al club…donde Tenma y Tsurugi se hallaban…

"Ellos son…"

Ambos abrieron boca y ojos sorprendidos.

…

Tsurugi, sonrió maliciosamente o, mejor dicho, con picardía, antes de robarle un beso de los labios al castaño, quien solo atinó a sonrojarse aún más.

No duro mucho, habrán sido segundos, lo suficiente para ser considerado más que un simple beso de "piquito". Aun así, Tenma no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y cuando el más alto se separo de él no hizo más que abrir la boca atonito.

-Kyosuke… -murmuró incrédulo, pero después frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas en un puchero infantil –Que malo eres ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Por que así ya no es divertido –respondió burlonamente y le dio en pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo indice –Torpe –fue un insulto cariñoso, casi tierno.

…

Una vez vieron aquel simple beso y la reacción de Tenma, supieron que no era el "primer beso" de ambos.

-Ellos son pareja.

Kirino habló atónito y entonces Shindou entendió lo que quería decir en un principio.

-Parece ser que…

-¿Desde cuando?

Preguntó al aire Kirino incrédulo y dirigió su mirada a la única persona que podría contestarle la pregunta en ese momento, por ser el único presente ahí también.

Shindou algo atontado no pudo hacer más que mirar a todos lados buscando alguna respuesta.

-Eh…yo…

…

Un dejo de cariño se pudo percibir, tanto en la acción como en la palabra que había empleado Tsurugi.

-Malo –se quejo infantilmente Tenma, aún con la mejillas infladas y aquel sonrojo en ellas. Una visión bastante adorable. –Eres muy malo Tsurugi~ ya sabes que a mi me gustan más los…

Detuvo sus palabras al sentir de nuevo los labios del peli azul sobre los suyos, esta vez, alcanzo a cerrar los ojos rápidamente, pero de nuevo el tacto no duro más de 6 segundos.

-Besos largos…-completó algo divertido, usando el mismo tono de voz quedo que habían estado usando en todo ese rato. –Lo sé, pero ya sabes que aquí no…

-¡Pues entonces vamos!

No lo dejo terminar Tenma, comenzando a jalarle impaciente con las mejillas bien chapeadas de vergüenza al sentirse desesperado por esa muestra de cariño.

Tsurugi al principio ofreció resistencia, intrigado por la actitud del otro.

-Tenma…

-Kyosuke –insistió con voz algo chillona, exigiéndole que se moviera mientras tiraba de su brazo, en un inútil intento por mover a su pareja.

-… -sus miradas volvieron a chocar.

Una necesitada, la otra intrigada.

-Vaya… –murmuró Tsurugi antes de reír un poco y dejarse llevar por el brazo.

-¿Vaya qué? –preguntó ansioso Tenma sin dejar de jalarle.

-No esperaba que reaccionaras así…-habló pensativo, y luego sonrió de medio lado –Lo haré más seguido -murmuró para sí.

-¿Así? ¿Así cómo? ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Tenma, curioso, confundido, ansioso. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Se detuvo dejando que Tsurugi se pusiera a su lado y comenzaron a andar a la misma altura, uno al lado del otro, con el castaño aun colgado del brazo del de ojos ámbar.

-Ya verás… –dijo Tsurugi tomando con su mano la de Tenma y entre lazando los dedos de ambos.

Tenma le miró muy intrigado. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues de inmediato esto fue dejado de lado, al sentir de nuevo como el menor de los Tsurugi le robaba un rápido beso. Las ansias le volvieron a invadir y comenzó a andar más rápido.

-Kyosuke, apúrate –se quejaba el chico mientras volvía a estar frente al otro jalándole.

Tsurugi sonrió divertido "A veces eres tan fácil de manipular" pensó burlón y se dejo jalar por su novio.

…

-Oh mira, ya se fueron –dijo Shindou al no ver a sus kouhai.

-¿Enserio? –volvió de pronto a la realidad el peli rosa y se dirigió a la puerta empujándola para poder pasar, la detuvo un momento el justo para que Shindou pudiera pasar detrás de el. Eso ya se trataba más bien una acción inconsciente.

Una vez ambos estuvieron afuera, comprobaron que la "feliz pareja" se había ido de ahí.

-… -Shindou ya no parecía tan aturdido como antes. Aun tenia sus dudas y muchas preguntas en mente pero…digamos que en ese momento prefirió distraerse un poco mirando a su amigo de la infancia.

-… -Kirino, por el contrario, se sentía perdido en una extraña realidad, como si estuviera en un universo alterno…

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes?

Notó de pronto que había estado conteniendo la respiración y suspiró larga y profundamente.

-Ranmaru –llamó preocupado el pianista, tocándole el hombro a el peli rosa.

-… -Kirino le miró aturdido, abrió la boca sorprendido y varias veces la abrió buscando las palabras que decir, sin embargo, no las hallaba –Aún no puedo creer que sea cierto –fue lo primero coherente que pudo articular.

Takuto sonrió nervioso. –Pues ya…

-Es que no lo entiendo –lo cortó el oji cyan, parpadeando varias veces –Sí noté los sentimientos de Hayami por Hamano, y los de Minamisawa por Kurama, aunque esos eran bastante obvios…-agregó hablando más rápido en la ultima parte –Incluso estoy seguro de que Hamano le corresponde a Hayami y que Kurama sólo es muy orgulloso.

-¿Eh? –Shindou se quedó estático por todas aquellas revelaciones.

Sabia que había algo más ahí que habia pasado por alto.

Kirino le miró un momento como no creyéndose que Takuto estuviera de novedoso con aquellas noticias.

-¿De verdad tu no…? –inquirió con una ceja alzada.

Shindou le devolvió la mirada algo apenado, luego se encogió de hombros. -Digamos que no esperaba que fuera eso precisamente.

Los ojos azules de su pareja le miraron fijamente, antes de sonreírle con cariño.

-No te preocupes…también tenía mis dudas.

El castaño le miró unos momentos más, pareciera que a Kirino no le había sentado bien la idea de que se hubiera formado una pareja ante sus ojos que resultara tan obvia y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Soltó una suave risita mientras se acercaba al chico de coletas y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros –Pues… no se si sirva para animarte, pero tienes que tomar en cuanta que a Hayami y Minamisawa ya llevas más de un año de conocerlos, incluso a Hamano y a Kurama –sonrió mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, logrando su principal cometido: que Kirino quitara esa cara de completa decepción por si mismo.

El rostro del de ojos aguamarina se torno del mismo color rosado intenso que su cabello.

-Supongo que…tienes razón –se volvió a el a punto de besarlo cuando de pronto…

Escucharon un carraspeó que les hizo separarse de inmediato, mas al ver a cierto defensa de cabellera azulada se tranquilizaron. Aunque Kirino más bien parecia haber cambiado aquel sentimiento de espanto por uno de enfado.

-Y pensar que yo les ayude –sonrió burlonamente Kariya mirando por donde la pareja recién se había ido y luego volviendo su mirada al par.

Kirino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, olvidándose de que los había interrumpido en un lindo momento y ahora si que se sintió deprimido por no haberlo notado antes si hasta el "idiota" de Kariya lo sabía.

-Espera. ¿Tu lo…? –Shindou se volvió a interrogarle con curiosidad.

Kariya le cortó con un bufido. –No. Ni tenia la menor idea –desvió su mirada a otro lado como enfadado.

-Pero entonces ¿cómo…? –Kariya sonrió antes de que Kirino acabara la pregunta.

-No se, fue raro –se encogió de hombros –No habia terminado de hablar con Tenma un dia para ponernos de acuerdo en un proyecto y de pronto ya me hallaba en el suelo tendido boca a bajo –hizo una mueca de disgusto. Y entonces supieron porque parecía enfadado antes. –Cuando me volví Tsurugi lo había secuestrado y lo siguiente que supe fue que al otro día Tenma estaba muy agradecido conmigo por –detuvo abruptamente sus palabras mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en su rostro por un segundo antes de volver a hablar ignorando aquello –quien sabe que cosa.

-¿Ah? –tanto Shindou como Kirino se confundieron.

-¡Lo ven! –exclamó para luego bufar –No entendí hasta que Aoi, como mejor amiga de Tenma que es, me explicó lo que habia sucedido.

Shindou y Kirino intercambiaron una mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué paso entonces? –preguntó Shindou por los dos.

Kariya soltó una carcajada –Pues, según entendí, en las últimas semanas antes de aquello me había acercado tanto a Tenma que provoqué celos en Tsurugi –sonrió divertido con aquella idea –Entonces entendí el porque sentía miradas asesinas dos de cada tres veces que Tenma se me acercaba. Pero creo que lo que lo hizo explotar fue que el me hubiera elegido como compañero para el proyecto sobre sí –se encogió de hombros aun dudoso.

Kirino se le quedo mirando un rato más como esperando algún indicio de que fuera otra de sus bromas, mientras que Shindou se les quedaba mirando pensativo.

Finalmente Kirino no pudo hacer más que reír –Entonces –habló entre risas –¿Tsurugi te golpeo por culpa de sus celos y te dejo en el suelo? -inquirió con el simple afán de importunarle.

Kariya alzó ambas cejas como si le resultara difícil de entender lo que acababa de oír, poco después abrió los ojos algo más de lo habitual y frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-¡Kirino-baka! ¡Qué acaso nada más escuchas lo que te conviene! –le riñó mirandole amenazante e invadiendo el espacio del peli rosa.

-Pues eso fue lo que paso ¿no? –exclamó bastante divertido de poder fastidiar a su kouhai mientras el susodicho solo gruña pensando en la mejor forma de vengarse del otro.

Shindou miró como ambos estaban demasiado cerca y, al parecer, ninguno parecía darse cuenta de ello ni mucho menos molestarle la escasa distancia que los separaba. Pero el era un caso distinto…el si se daba cuenta y por supuesto que le molestaba.

-¡Baka! –farfulló por último el peli azul volteándose cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho decidido a ignorar a su "querido senpai".

Al otro defensa no le molesto en lo absoluto que le llamara así pues con solo ver molesto a Kariya se contentaba.

Soltó una carcajada más para luego intentar calmarse –¡Pero que tonto! –exclamó de pronto –Digo ¿quien sería tan tonto para tener celos de ti, Kariya? –dijo intentando herirle por el orgullo, como siempre.

Shindou reaccionó ante esto y se ruborizó avergonzado clavando su mirada en el suelo.

Kariya aún se rehusaba a mostrar que aquello si le había dado donde más le dolía, así que solo bufó mientras su mirada captaba algo interesante que le llamo la atención.

Sonrió con auto suficiencia antes de hablar. -Pues parece ser que entonces Shindou-senpai lo es… -sonrió burlonamente señalándole con la mirada a Kirino la dirección en donde se hallaba su novio.

-¿¡Que!? –las mejillas de Kirino se colorearon de inmediato, volviéndose a ver incrédulo al castaño grisáceo.

Shindou abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no tenia nada que decir en realidad.

Ranmaru se quedó de piedra: ¡Dios! Acababa de insultar accidentalmente a su novio…¡y no llevaban ni una semana de ser pareja!

Dirigió su mirada al menor como si quisiera echarle toda la culpa a el, sin embargo, Kariya ya estaba a medio camino de la salida del instituto.

-¡Oye tu! ¡A donde vas!

Masaki se volvió con una sonrisita de esas que solo lograban fastidiar más al otro.

-Creo que necesitan tiempo a solas como pareja –gritó sin importarle que alguien lo oyera.

-¡Ya veras…! ¡Maldito!

-¿Ya veré que, Kirino-senpai? ¿La foto que les tome cuando se estaban besando publicada en el periódico escolar?

Y sin más salió de la escuela sin importarle nada.

Kirino se quedó congelado.

¿Foto? ¿De que foto estaba hablan…?

-¡Ugg! ¡Idiota!

Esa había sido una amenaza de golpe muy bajo.

…

Hikaru se volvió a ver de donde había creído escuchar un grito de una voz bastante familiar…

Una parvada de pájaros había salido volando de ahí asustada por el mismo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Huh? ¿Hikaru?

Dirigió su mirada al frente y en cuanto vió al chico cierto brillo de alegría resaltó en sus ojos, una sonrisa adorable surco sus labios mientras un tenue rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas.

-¡Kariya-senpai!

El nombrado frunció el ceño confundido, pues realmente el otro parecía encantado con su presencia. Nuevamente una extraña sensación le afloró en el pecho.

Y, como siempre, decidió ignorarla.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Vas para la escuela? –preguntó con fingida indiferencia, aunque en realidad sentía curiosidad.

-¿Ah? –el chico parpadeó –Yo…creo que iba para allá, pero ya no recuerdo para que –hizo un pequeño mohín al no recordar que iba a hacer.

Kariya suspiró no sabiendo que pensar de aquella respuesta –Pues…sea lo que sea, creo que mañana puedes hacerlo también ¿no? –sonrió de medio lado –Ven, te acompaño a tu casa.

Hikaru sonrió y, sin decir nada, asintió mientras se ponía a caminar al lado de su senpai.

-Oiga Kariya-senpai –le llamó tímidamente la atención mientras que el otro solo hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta indicandole que le escuchaba –hace rato vi pasar a Tenma-chan y Tsurugi-san, iban muy…esto…¿ellos acaso son…?

-¿Pareja? –completó al ver que el otro parecía muy nervioso como para terminar la pregunta. Hikaru se sonrojo levemente y asintió de forma efusiva con la cabeza –Si, lo son…

El pequeño peli morado lo miró sorprendido por un segundo pero luego sonrió cálidamente –Ah, ya…

-Es curioso, pero, parece ser que también los ayude a estar juntos –se encogió de hombros.

Hikaru volvió a mirarle curioso, sin embargo cuando apenas iba a abrir la boca para hablar Kariya le cortó.

-Es una historia algo complicada, Hikaru –se llevó las manos, que hasta ahora había mantenido en sus bolsillos, a la nuca –podría resumirla – _"Como con Kirino y Shindou" –_pero, creo que con eso no estarías satisfecho…

Dirigió su mirada al chico como esperando que tratara de refutarle aquello, pero a cambio solo recibió una mirada sorprendida.

Una extraña sensación de familiaridad le invadió.

-Oiga Kariya-senpai ¿no siente como si…? –Hikaru comenzó a hablar, sin embargo al final dejó esas palabras suspendidas en el aire, pareciera casi como si las palabras simplemente no hubieran querido terminar de salir de sus labios.

Esto sólo causo que el sentimiento de familiaridad aumentara en Kariya. Era muy parecido a aquel sentimiento de nostalgia que ya había experimentado en una ocasión no muy remota. Algo así como un…_Déjà vu._

-¿Cómo si…? –inquirió medio atontado por lo otro.

Hikaru permaneció otros minutos callado hasta que de pronto salió de su pensamiento parpadeando rápidamente.

-Eh…no, nada –compuso una sonrisa nerviosa. –Cosas mías…de todas formas, por aquí sigo solo Kariya-senpai, muchas gracias –hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de sonreírle esta vez con dulzura.

Luego salió corriendo para doblar la siguiente esquina a la izquierda y desapareció de la vista de los ojos marrones caqui de Masaki.

Una suave brisa de viento pasó moviendo las ramas y hojas de los arboles.

Antes incluso de que se diera cuenta, Kariya siguió con su camino rectilíneo y dobló a la derecha varias cuadras después.

Una vez llegado al orfanato se adentró a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie. Había algo que lo inquietaba desde hace unos días.

Sabia que Hikaru le causaba reacciones en su organismo, demasiado raras y tan peculiares, que se podrían llegar a catalogar como enfermizas…

Lo que no sabía era porque precisamente Hikaru era el que se las provocaba, porque le hacían sentir así de atrapado y porque tenia la extraña sensación de que el otro pasaba exactamente por lo mismo y que, incluso, sabia mucho más que el respecto a aquello.

* * *

**De verdad, de verdad, de verdad! Juro que me esforcé en hacerlo! Lo juro! Lo juro! LO JURO!**

**Jajaja lo siento, perdonen mi dramatismo, pero este hipo me tiene vuelta loca...(No se va! \ioi/)**

**Lamento mucho la demora, enserio, lo lamento tanto, he tratado, pero al final resulta que siempre termino haciendo el vago, soy una completa vaga la verdad, pero bueno...hago lo que puedo \o/**

**Esto y muriendo literalmente, entre que estoy enferma de la garganta y mi hipo no alcanzo a respirar bien (imagínense! toso! hipo! toso! hipo! -y así sucesivamente ._.U) bueno, es muy...muy incomodo...total, esto ha sido lo que me salió al escribir.**

**¿Q****ue tal? ¿Les pareció? ¿No les pareció? ¿Porque? -euu~ en que momento me volví tan preguntona ¬¬**

**Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, que lo disfrutaran, y que ya estén confabulando para imaginar que va a suceder después, siento que este cap. casi no tiene continuación después de lo ultimo...dejen veo si lo arreglo...**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**

**PD. Espero sus reviews, ya saben, se aceptan de cualquier tipo nwn**


End file.
